Embrasser Obscurite
by LandLPhanfics
Summary: [AU]Consumed by bitterness for the mortal race Phantom enslaved his once beloved town. Many tried overthrow him to stop him but failed. Who knew the one thing that would change him would be a young teenage girl with a mind of her own [DxS]
1. Incertitude

**A/N: This story is AU which stands for Alternate Universe so anything in this story that seems out of place such as the characters personalites a bit is intended. However we promise you this story does not bash any DP characters and is pure fun nothing more. Not much else to say except this is a joint rp we came up with. And it was so good we wanted to show it on here. So we rewrote it as a story. Lydia (Linariel) played Danny, and Lya (Neverland5) played Sam. We both played other random DP characters but those are the main ones. We both own art accounts on deviantART (linariel, and WalksThroughWalls). Anyways we came up with an idea to make a joint account so we can get equal amount of reconigtion for our work thus the LandLPhanfics was created. We just hope you guys like our work and Read and Review cause the more reviews the faster we finish the chapters.**

**_Disclaimer: _**_We __do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.  
_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

_(penname: LandLPhanfics)_

**Chapter I: Incertitude  
**

* * *

To the outside world Amity Park looked like a prospering banquet of life, simple yet at the same time well maintained. Sure it didn't usually have a peaceful appearance but that wasn't bad no it was normal for any town. It was boring to many, and not the ideal place to others. Some say it was filled with gang members, crooks, and low lives. Not the ideal place to raise a family. Others saw it as just too old fashioned. It had no malls, no major stores, and no fast food chains. 

It was run down a useless piece of land for those who enjoyed old fashioned way. Yet there were rumors that no inhabitant from there ever came to greet the outside world. All utter nonsense of course, very big lies. Still was nothing that the wealthy would truly enjoy.

_So why are we moving here?_ The young fourteen year old dryly thought to herself as she looked to the shady landscape in the photograph from the research she'd done in the town. Young Samantha Elizabeth Manson, heiress to the deli toothpick fortune was not at all snobby in fact she kind of liked the fact that this town they were moving to looked so dark, and mysterious, sort of reminded her of one of her gothic novels. She wasn't into money in the least in fact sometimes she thought of disinheriting her own self to escape the lap of luxury for a more quiet easy going life.

No the only reason she didn't understand why they were moving to Amity, was because her parents chose to leave behind their mansion. Her own parents! The cream of the crop always wanting everything to be done for them, we're moving to a place with no business opportunities, and no servants.

Yes one of the reasons they we're moving was because recently Alexander Caldwell a close friend of her father passed away and left in his will a nice house in Amity Park to him. But they didn't have to move there. Oh yes this was great she just wondered when she looked at both of her parent's with those cheery smiles on their faces. If they needed physiological help, they could be a bit eccentric at the moment, as stated before this was clearly unlike them.

They still had at least an hour till they would reach it. So, Sam decided to avoid her parents constant bickering, and cheery speaking to read. But soon after the first few sentences her amethyst eyes grew incredibly heavy and soon she found her self dozing off, to a dreamless slumber.

It felt like maybe only ten minutes when the sugary voice of her mother Pamela Manson interrupted her nap. "Sam... Sam wake up sweetie," gently pushing at her shoulder.

Half in the middle of sleeping and awaking the young teen replied drowsily. "Just give me five more minutes." She had been in the middle of a dark fitful sleep and wasn't in the mood to be greeted by daylight yet.

Then the strong and dignified voice of her father Jeremy Manson caught on. "Honey we're here...we just arrived at our new home."

Forcing her eyes open, she rubbed her eyes, and blinked. "We're here already?! That was a short ride." _that was faster then I thought it would be. _Sam thought to herself amazed.

Her mother looked to her apologetically. "Actually no sweetie you were asleep half of the trip." she then smiled warmly pushing her out the door. "Now come and see our new home." She said dramatically as if she was displaying one of her many dresses she usually forced Sam to try on. That was when she could catch her.

Deciding to humor her mother she turned to have a look at the place. Her eyes beheld a medium sized colonial mansion with a homey, yet elegant look to it, painted in a creamy eggshell color, with burgundy trimming it wasn't a bad looking house. _A step up from all those fancy mansions we've lived at in the past…_ she still couldn't understand why her parents chose this place. But whatever reason one look at the house, and it was safe to assume with a minor paint job in darker colors it would probably be her favorite home they've ever lived in. Even the grass was neatly trimmed with a small garden with flowers in different splashes of color from every spot they turned, growing at the sides surrounding a small but roomy porch.

After getting a good look at the home. She then decided to inspect the town that surrounded them. She raised an eye brow when she noticed what it looked like. _This isn't like the snapshots showed._ To be saying that was an understatement it was _nothing_ like the internet described. It was desolate the whole place. Her neighborhood was exceedingly quiet. Not even a random child was playing about in the streets. No laughter, no voices, everything felt so empty. It was dark too, in a way that seemed to make it look like not one was colorful save for her house and few others which weren't even as nice. She could have sworn that the small cottage across the street on the left hand side had burned marks on it, and a window broke open.

_Something doesn't seem right here. _She thought to herself. The town gave off a peculiar feeling to it, even without the messed up neighborhood. Glancing at her parents they didn't seem to notice the way everything else in this place looked. They were to busy looking straight ahead at their place. _Of course they don't notice they usually only pay attention to their place not others, that's unless they can measure up to their standers. _

She shivered slightly pulling her black jacket closer to her. Sam didn't feel good about this place. She might be Goth, and into things that are despairing. But she wasn't stupid there was something not right about this whole town, and she couldn't help but feel that someone somewhere was watching her from behind, with their eyes locked behind watching her every move, it made her hairs stand up.

"SAMMYKINS!!!" chirped her mother in her loud melodious voice.

The young Goth turned to glare daggers at her mother. "Stop calling me that!" she hated that nickname with every inch of her being.

But the woman remained unmoved quite used to her daughter giving her that look or tone; she'd done it a lot frequently. Her usual smile remained planted on her face as she spoke as if Sam had never said anything. "Sweetie, go ahead inside the house, while we get the other truckloads of things out."

_You mean supervise._ She said in her head. Her parents wouldn't lift a finger to do manual labor. Not as long as they could afford the finer things in life. Both had come from rich families so she had a feeling that they'd never done anything on there own.

"Um… actually mom, I'm going to go look around you know do a little exploring." She asked cheerfully though she didn't really feel this way at the moment this place was bugging her too much to just ignore it. _There's something about this place that doesn't feel right. I need to find out what it is._

* * *

A lone shadow flew over Amity Park which in turn he considered his property. The small town which had once been an ever prospering banquet of life as the tour guide still read was now silent except for the unanimous screams of people who were being frightened by a random ghost. The lone figure smirked as he looked on to his Empire. This was his kingdom his home now his throne. Examining the landscape of utter chaos he couldn't help but chuckle. Then his dark red eyes caught site of a few moving vans followed by a limo entering the city on the outside it looked normal but on the inside after a while a newbie would understand things. Though they never could tell anyone what they saw for nobody who came in ever came out. 

Eyeing the newest residence once they arrived at the old Caldwell house, he examined them carefully. They seemed fairly well to do and rich though witless. One of the many reasons he could think of them choosing such a desolate place as this to live. _The things people do for excitement._ he thought rolling his eyes. Then a twisted a smirk came on his face. Oh they'd get excitement alright but not the way they were hoping. His eyes rested on them examining his latest victims. Not too much of a sight but they did intrigue him which never was good thing.

The human who yelled to the young teenager a snobby lady was a little too much of a pain. As many humans were. But something about her charge, the teenager was different. She was pretty as humans go but he had learned long ago not to judge just by looks. And he still coughed up green blood at times to show for the wound he received. But this one still needed to be watched. She knew too much her parents seemed to only focus on their self. But this girl she focused on everything around her. In fact she was almost interesting; she was very tense somehow she already seemed to guess just what her parents had gotten into. Not that it would matter much. He doubted they'd believe her if she stated her facts. He smirked she'd still have to be watched especially close.

Watching the girl leave her sheltered home to bravely step in a check the world around her, she seemed determined to find out what was up. Sighing he shook his head, yes he'd definitely have to keep an eye on her. She seemed to not have gotten the meaning of the saying. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Well this could be fun, he'd been bored so much lately with most of his subjects barring themselves in their houses to escape from him, that he'd hardly had a scare since then. _Poor little thing she doesn't even know what can happen when you decided to venture outside the line of safety._ Soon he fell into the shadows following her as she made her way across town.

* * *

Sam walked alone the empty sidewalk looking around, turning her head every single time she heard a sound, she was practically paranoid. The places she saw around her were just as abandoned as her neighborhood, she'd thought at least the police station would be functioning but to her utter shock all that remained of it were a sign, and a pile of ashes. The same scorch marks could be found on almost every building in town. The only shop the town had was a supermarket, and clothing store in one, and it to was closed. This part shouldn't have surprised her since it was nearly ten by her watch. 

_What's wrong with this place? _She thought to herself, but also thought other wise. Maybe she was just being paranoid. There could easily be a curfew. But that didn't explain why the only light that admitted in town was from the moon which shined bright enough to light her way around places. She still couldn't help thinking about the ruined police station she could almost smell dried blood when she'd been there. If only she could have seen more. "I should have brought a flashlight." She muttered to herself as she could see perfectly well at night but it was pitch black in some areas, this in itself made things difficult.

She went ahead a few steps near an alley when she heard a sudden thud that made her jump. She looked around and saw that there was nothing, still thinking that she was just fearful and nervous. But what caught her attention was the sudden cold rush she felt. "Ok this is definitely not normal, since when does it get freezing cold when it was just warm a few seconds ago?" Sam asked herself. She did not notice very close behind her

* * *

The figure's crimson eyes watched her from behind not ready to make his presence known just yet. He had followed her around every where she went which was virtually a good portion of the town. All the while he admired his handiwork on all of the messes as humans would state it. He'd state it getting rid of the offenders, and teaching his subjects to mind. 

His thoughts wandered once and awhile and when they reached the alley way he couldn't help but watch his prey as she slowly got herself into a closed up space. Smirking he enjoyed the sense of fear she gave off though at the same time he frowned a bit finding not as much as many of his subjects would. She was closed up. But there was something about the way she acted something so much different then any of the others. His thoughts wandered too long and soon he found one of his foolish human habits that he had never really fully conquered came out as he bumped into one of the nearby trashcans, then cursed himself for already giving away his presence. It had startled her but he couldn't just destroy it unlike most of his slaves. He wasn't witless in anyway. He'd take his anger out later for now he watched the girl silently.

* * *

"Somehow I get this feeling like if I'm being watched, and it's a creepy sensation" she said out loud to no one. Not really caring if the person, thing, or whatever it was following her heard her. She continued to walk, but now faster, she felt something, and she knew that she wasn't alone. Whatever it was she had to be careful or it might turn out to be a scary situation. She peeked at a dark alley to see if someone was hiding there, maybe trying to scare her off. She got closer and noticed a pair of yellow eyes looking back at her. Every hair on her body stood up she walked backwards but tripped in the process. The eyes got near and out of the shadows. Sam sighed with relief to see what scared her half to death came to be. A little grayish blue kitten came out of the shadows and landed on her lap meowing, and staring those big yellow eyes at her. 

She took a deep breath letting out her fear, smiling slightly glad to finally see some form of life in this town. "So it was you who gave me the big scare huh?" she cooed to the little bundle of fluff while petting its soft fur. The feline soon gave off a musical purr which echoed through alley bringing sound and a bit of comfort to the once tense teenager. _Well that proves that this town is okay. I mean a little innocent thing like this would never be here otherwise. _

The temperature seemed to have dropped all of a sudden for the second time and it made Sam nervous again. The kitten jumped off her lap, and ran off hissing. It was clearly not fond of whatever had entered the alley. Sam got up from the cold floor and looked around. This time she saw it...the shadow...the figure. Sam felt the cold sensation once more, she couldn't move, she was too scared to even run.

Her stalker grinned from in the shadows. Then spoke in his cold voice that seemed both deadly calm at so blank to emotions. "Hello." she remained silent this both seemed to have annoyed, and amused him. "I know you can hear me girl."

"Who are you?" was all that Sam was the only thing that came to her mind to say. She stood there staring and didn't move a single muscle in her body.

"No one important or at least..." His red eyes flashed crimson in the darkness. Making them more noticeable, "no one you need to worry about." then he whispered in a hush tone barely loud enough to be heard. "For now."

Sam's eyes went wide at seeing the red eyes. It scared her, she knew whoever he was...or whatever he is was not normal. And why was he following her there was something fishy about the whole idea. Sam attempted to stay calm, and made a serious face, trying not to show any fear. "I'm not afraid of you, either you tell me what exactly you are or why you were even following me in the first place, I will just stand here and wait until you decide to show your face in front of me" Sam said. Sam was panicking on the inside mentally slapping herself for that remark. Whoever this was she could just tell by the voice and those hypnotic red eyes, that he was dangerous.

"You don't order around your superior's girl." he replied with a sneer, then seemed to quit speaking for a moment, pausing to let silence envelope till he spoke again. "I suppose I will show you my appearance it's not like I care what your race thinks of me."

"My race what are you talking about?" Sam asked with a mixture of confusion, and fright. If she wasn't afraid she would have not spared a moment to snap back at him for calling her girl. She wasn't little, and judging by his voice he wasn't to much older then her.

Slowly the stalker stepped out of the shadows to reveal a young man no more then seventeen. He didn't seem human, and at the same time he did. His eyes were that same crimson color she saw in the shadows they seemed to stare into her very soul. His hair was snow white. He wore a black spandex suit with a DP emblem on it. On his back was a cape of a coal black color while the inside was silver the cape itself was a mix of a cape you'd see on a super hero, and an ancient cloak reaching down to his waist, with silver boots. A smirk was adorned on his face instead of a scowl as she had suspected. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Um...yes" she said staring blankly at him. Clearly her mind was already confused and messed up from so many things happening at once that she didn't know the right thing to say anymore. But what confused her, the most is that, for the first time she wasn't feeling any fear as she did before she saw him.

-------

He was a little annoyed no very annoyed that he wasn't able to get her to crack. She didn't even show any fear as many did when they saw his face for the first time. She just responded in the calmest manner. This made him frustrated and even if he wasn't meaning to show it frustration was clearly written on his face. He did not respond but looked into her amethyst eyes with deep interest. _Why was she not affected?_ he thought to himself as he continued to study her.

-------

Sam continued stare at his crimson eyes showing no fear. _Somehow I'm not as afraid as I used to be a while ago._ she thought. _He doesn't seem to look so scary in my opinion, but he does look like the type to cause a lot of damage, I think it would be best if I just stayed calm, maybe he'll loose interest._ she continued to say in her mind.

-------

If she was hoping to loose his interest by being calm she was doing the exact opposite. Oh contra re she was gaining his attention even more. If she had ran away in fear he would have left her at that but she was one of the first humans to question him. She was very lucky not to be dead at this moment or in mortal pain for even frustrating him. Something about her something about her was different then the others. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place it.

-------  
"So…um...are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or can I just leave" She said to him. "What the heck is wrong with me??!!!" she said fighting with her mind. She didn't mean to say that out loud it was more of a thought that had accidentally become heard, and it really was going to get her into trouble. She stood there not removing her eyes away from him as she acted to be brave, and like if he was just some regular guy. She was definitely regretting that remark as she waited for his response.

He glared at her for moment his eyes flashed crimson in annoyance. Then he didn't speak for a long moment letting her frustration and tension grow. Then he spoke with chuckle shaking his head. "You truly don't know what you've gotten yourself into girl and yet you remain trying to be brave human." sighing now he looks away for moment and seems to speak to both himself and her. "Ah well she'll know soon enough. For now..." he turns to her with a wicked smile gives her a peck on the cheek. "I must be going." With this he flew into the night's sky not even caring if she saw him do so. _I'll leave her to think about that._

Sam couldn't believe what had happened. "Did he just fly?" she asked herself as she touched the cheek in which his lips had touched. She couldn't help but to blush a little, he was good looking after all, human or not, she didn't care. _But what exactly did he mean by_ 'you truly don't know what you've gotten yourself into.' Sam thought. _Does that mean, there's something worse from today that awaits me? Or was he trying to scare me?_ Whatever reason it was Sam trudged towards her home still having mixed feelings about what had happened that night, not even knowing that just around the corner was an even bigger problem.

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Incertitude - Uncertainty _


	2. Rerencontre

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter just letting you know we got this story pratically figured out. About 200 and something pages worth to be exact figured out so heh buckle up your in for a big roller coaster of excitement! Yes this will be updated once a month or sooner expect that unless some kind of cruel circumstance stops us we will post XD**

**_Disclaimer: _**_We __do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly creative Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.  
_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

_(penname: LandLPhanfics)_

**Chapter 2: ****Rerencontre**

* * *

The sun shined brightly into the window of Sam's murky brown walled plain bedroom. Why was it so messy you ask? Well after her encounter with the mysterious stranger she'd been so exhausted she collapsed into bed as soon as she was in her room. Too bad she forgot to shut the drapes. Groaning she stuffed her head under the pillow. "Too early…" she tried to shut her eyes and go to sleep but a loud shrieking noise coming from outside awoke her once more. She pushed herself up and glanced out the bedroom window. 

Her eyes scanned about for the source of the sound but found… nothing. _That's how this town seems to be. One secret after another yet I still can't figure out the whole story behind it. And my parents…_ she rolled her eyes at the thought her parents still hadn't noticed the mess the town was. _You'd think they'd be the littlest bit frightened by all the screaming, and shouting. But of course not, sometimes they can be so dense._ But she could here her mother's snoring coming from the room a few doors down; it sounded a lot like a freight train. _Yet somehow I've gotten used to it._

As she looked out the window Sam's mind wandered through past memories and thoughts since yesterday. The thing that warred on her thoughts most was the odd guy or whatever he was, who tried to frighten her earlier. _He was kind of cute. _Blushing Sam pushed the thought away; he was after all probably bad news. For some reason just the thought of him being a bad boy made her grin in amusement at the idea of introducing him to her parents. _They'd probably be so horrified they'd want to send him to a mental hospital in New York._

But wait a thought crossed her. _What if I never see him again? _He could have just been in town for a visit or something. And no matter how much Sam tried to avoid it she couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something very bad about him. And yet she couldn't get over the kiss he placed gently on her cheek. She blushed deep red at the thought of it. _Was that just to annoy me or does it mean he likes me, or both? _No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place that mysterious stranger at all.

Yawning she stretched _Oh well time to get up. _She pushed the covers off her body and soon felt the cold air seep around her black nightgown. "Brrr. It's cold this morning." _I'll have to get used to that. _Where she came from it was usually warm or at least a comfortable temperature at this time of day. Retrieving her bathrobe of the bedpost she slipped it on then she made her way through the maze of boxes to begin doing her usual necessities. As she brushed her hair she still couldn't help thinking about all the things that happened. _I've got to get to the bottom of all of this somehow…_

* * *

Outside in the remnants of Amity Park the mysterious character himself was flying about in the dim blue sky. His steely crimson eyes gazed about the surrounding area. Patrolling seemed to be one of the only things he did lately. A lass he wished there was more to do then keep track of his subjects as he called them but anyone else would call them his victims. He'd had some naughty ones lately trying to overthrow their ruler or get rid of the one who made their home such a great place. He enjoyed the sounds that he heard. The fear that intoxicated the city, and the way his fellow comrades could move freely around the kingdom without any worries of a hunter. Keeping the meddlesome humans inline, and doing what they wished with them. 

Well that was how it was supposed to be but lately he'd been having troubles. Some of his many 'subjects' had been questioning his authority. Ah yes most of his subjects listened to his commands without a word while others chose to rebel against him. Yes Skulker had hunted down most of them but there were still some. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and destroy all he worked to create. Speaking of which.

His pale face broke into a smirk as he watched a young man with his back turned to him slowing typing away at his PDA _probably to get help for some new battle strategy _he thought chuckling. Oh this was going to be fun he'd always enjoyed this young boy the most out of all the rebels he was so humorous and at the same time still had no chance of beating him, and if he ever did he'd never get away with it. To think this teen with chocolate brown skin, and still wearing the same red barrette with a hole in the middle (from recent fight the two had) used to be his most trusted friend. Hah that was in the past now. Now the boy would wish he wasn't born for all he cared. So slowly he crept up on the teen keeping to the shadows the whole time waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The boy kept typing various codes and words on his PDA, clearly his plan he had up his sleeve was going to work this time, at least that's what he thought. As he stared into the screen, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He felt his dark face grow pale as the thought that _he_ could be the one lurking near by. He shivered when he heard a soft noise coming from what seemed to be behind him.

Popping behind his back to inspect the boy's work he spoke. "Oooh yes that's a very interesting plan. But it's so old school." he cackled. "Honestly you humans are all the same. You think huge weapons will defeat. Pff please."

The boy immediately turned around, coming face to face with his former best friend "Phantom. I...uh...I..." He stuttered, he somehow couldn't get the right words coming out, for Phantom had found out about his plan.

"Never could hide anything from me could you Tuck." His crimson eyes dancing in amusement, knowing that using his former friend's nickname would cut the boy deep. "I know what you're going to ask. What am I doing here right?" Before he gave the boy an answer he spoke. "Ah just checking out the newest subjects, a rich couple foolish enough to come to Amity. Tisk. They were quite an interesting sight…"

Phantom seemed to continue droning on almost to himself while Tucker's mind went elsewhere. _A rich couple? Great yet another group of people who he wants to torment. Maybe if while he's talking I try to go slowly I might escape him, this was the worst time for me to forget my battle armor. _Tucker tried to inch away from Phantom while he seemed to be talking to himself. Going on and on about the flaws they seemed to have as humans.

Despite talking to himself Phantom's sharp eyes seemed to catch Tucker's leaving, and wrapped his tail firmly around the techno geek's legs making it impossible for the poor boy to leave he kept going on till he stopped and turned to Tucker with a devious smirk. "And of course." He wrenched the PDA out of the boy's hands. "I can't let you take this back to head quarters." he said dangling the teen's prized possession over his head as he stayed up high enough to keep it just out of reaching distance.

Tucker felt rage build up as he saw his 'baby' in the grubby hands of Phantom. He felt the urge to yell at ghost to give it back, but he knew him too well, Phantom was probably going to destroy it, heck he even did that several times back when they were friends, but that was just playing around. Now things were different, really different. He stared at his most wonderful device that contained probably the answer to his and everyone's problems just floating above him with no way of getting it back.

Phantom looked over the device shook his head. "Eh no use to me. But what's not more fun then a little target practice." Tossing the device over his shoulder he hit it with on shot of ectoplasm. But surprisingly it hit the ground and he still could hear it's mechanical beeping. This took him by surprise. "What you put a ghost shield around this thing?" Glaring at the boy with his crimson eyes he looked at him with a long hateful glance. That was one thing he despised when some one messed up his fun. He wasn't always the sanest character. "Deactivate it now. Or your punishment will be greater then rotting in Walker's prison!" Gathering up a huge amount of green energy he looked to the boy ready to fire.

"OK! OK, I'll deactivate it!!!" Tucker yelled with a shaky voice, without a word Phantom released him. Not taking his moment of freedom for granted he ran towards the device and grabbed it in his hands. He pretended to press on buttons, and once when Phantom wasn't paying attention to him, he made a run for it with his PDA in tow.

Turning his eyes back to the boy he found him gone. _How dare he? I give him a little bit of leash and he thinks he can leave my presence. _"TUCKER!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" he roared, his eyes began to blaze bloody red as he took off into the sky looking about for the teen soon he found him running as fast as his legs could carry him. Shooting ecto beams at the boy's feet to knock him off his feet. Not caring if he aroused or did any damage to the humans below. Only keeping his eyes on the prize.

Tucker ran as fast as he could. He felt his legs pick up speed as he ran as if some unknown force was helping him on his quest, but still he only kept a few inches away from the ghost practically running for his life. He kept looking back to see of Phantom was behind him, but finally he saw that he wasn't. Tucker felt relieved until he saw that a beam almost hit him. He mentally slapped himself remembering that Phantom could fly. He dodged the rays as much as he could, but that wasn't going to stop him from running.

"NO ONE DEFIES ME BOY!" Phantom bellowed, as he kept tossing ecto-energy at him. Anyone could tell Phantom was very pissed off at the moment. He didn't care if the new comers saw the trap now. All the mattered was getting that device away from Tucker. Though he doubted it would help him he still wasn't about to give hope to the rebels. He needed to teach the techno geek that defiance would get him nowhere.

* * *

As Tucker ran, he spotted the mansion that seemed to belong to the new residents. There were no cars _probably in the garage_ and the lights seemed to be turned off, that probably meant that no one was home. That meant it would be the perfect place to hide until Phantom let off enough steam. But first he had to get him off his trail before heading inside. He quickly made a turn and headed towards the backyard of a home not far off that had been abandoned. He hid behind a bush looking at the sky seeing that Phantom was still looking for him. Tucker rushed into the tall grass and quickly ran towards a fence. Quickly and quietly he climbed it and landed on the other side. Now he was in another backyard, hearing the door quickly slam shut he had a feeling residents still lived there.

Hopping another fence he finally made it into the backyard he was aiming for. As he searched for a way to get in he noticed that the back door was open, it was a miracle. He quickly got inside, locked the door, and then cautiously made his way through the house. Normally this would have been called trespassing this being someone else's property and all but right now the only thing on Tucker's mind was saving his own life. As he walked towards the living room he heard a noise coming up from the upstairs. That's when he realized either Phantom was already here, or there was someone home.

* * *

Flying across the sky as the sun begun to rise from the heavens. Phantom's mind was set on one thing as he peered around his keen eyes trying to lock on where Tucker was. _The geek thought he could escape the best human tracker? Please he could tell from the heat admitting around the area that the boy was nearby._ Then his eyes flashed crimson when he realized where the boy was. "How dare he? That little techno brat!" In blind anger as he dived down aiming at the new residents home.

* * *

Sam was entranced by a mysterious gothic love novel she was reading. When the sound of a door slamming entered her ears she jumped slightly, still half way in the world of her book. Apparently she was reading something very nerve wreaking right at the moment the sound occurred, for at that instant after jumping her face was white as the book fell from her hands. After a few long moments of silence she finally forced herself back into the real world, soon she realized the sudden noise came from downstairs. Not one to be coward she got up from her bed, and headed down the steps. As she did she heard a little soft thud coming from the direction of the living room. She turned on the light switch to get a better look, "is anyone there? " she said softly, fear slowly creeping down her spine as she realized that she had done something completely stupid.

* * *

Tucker's chest ached from the entire running experience but he still had had enough strength to get to the boxes. He hid the best he could behind a huge stack of boxes yet to be unpacked. It was only then that he got a good look at the house. The people were obviously rich he could tell by what they chose for furniture. Fine leather sofas, a mahogany table, and various other things were about. _I just hope that the only ones that find me are them, and that they don't kick me out. _Hearing a noise like footsteps he gasped quietly and stuffed his PDA in his pocket for safekeeping. Then he peeked out to see who was there. Tucker relaxed when he saw who came down. He saw a young girl maybe at least three years younger then him looking twice as scared as he was at the moment. 

_Someone is home. _He knew it wasn't the best idea_ but maybe... _jumping out from nowhere he clung to her feet. "Please!! You've got to hide me from him!!!" He sobbed. Okay maybe he was overdoing it but at the moment he couldn't think straight. He looked at her with a pitiful gaze mixed with terror. Hoping she'd maybe at least let him hide in the closet.

Sam was taken aback from the boy's sudden reaction, more then the fact that he came out of nowhere. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do or even say. She figured he was the one making the noise from earlier, and as to why he was like this, she had no clue. "Who are you and what's going on?" she demanded. So many questions now filled in her head, she didn't know which to ask first._ So people do live here._ _Maybe he has the answers to my questions. _

Before Tucker could speak he heard a rapping on the door, and Tucker knew without a doubt who knocked on the door. But he was surprised Phantom didn't just barge in. _What is he up to? _he thought to himself. Then looked to her trying to relax. "Please I'll explain later I just need to hide in your closet. Whatever you do don't open the door!" He said with that he dived for the pantry, which was big enough to fit him and shut the door firmly.

Sam stood there, more million questions and thoughts buzzing in her head. Now she was even more confused and scared. The fear seemed to have been picking up pretty fast. The knocking on the door began to be heard more loudly as it demanded to be opened, but she was too scared to do so and the boy did say not to open the door.

The knocking continued and she tried her best to ignore it as she shakily made herself some coffee to wake her up. _Mom, and Dad must be sound sleepers if this noise isn't waking them._ She was sure it would end after awhile and whoever it was would give up but they didn't the loud harsh pounding continued. The whole time she was shaking as she tried to not listen to it. She sipped the coffee. _Just relax Sam there is no need to answer the door._ But soon curiosity got the best of her, she at least wanted to know who it was. She quietly tiptoed her way to the door and looked through the peephole on the door and gasped as she saw who it was.

-------

Phantom's keen ears heard the soft noise and looked through the hole at familiar confused amethyst eyes for only a minute. _So she is hiding him? Should have guessed my little troublemaker would be behind his escape. _Grinning despite his raging feelings right now. "So where are you hiding him?" He asked phasing through the side of the wall till he was on the other side. 

He spared not a moment but grasped her wrist tightly with a glare on his face. "You better not be hiding him. Where is he? I can smell his fear and yet I can't smell yours." He seemed to ponder this for a moment then turned his attention back to her, his eyes almost piercing into her soul. "But... where is he little girl!" He didn't wait for her to answer but he kept a firm grip on one of her wrists and started knocking over furniture. At the same time he waited for her reply.

-------

Sam winced as he continued to have a steel grip on her wrists. As if she wasn't confused already, now she was more baffled. She didn't know how to reply to him. She remained silent as he kept wrecking the kitchen, soon she couldn't take his random mayhem anymore. "Hey quit destroying my parents furniture." She said a bit angrily. But when he glared up at her with his eyes flashing blood red. "Or you could just continue what your already doing." She laughed nervously.

He scowled but went back to hunting. Soon he grew incredibly frustrated as he wrenched her arms so she was in front of him. "Now I'm going to ask you again little girl and I will put it in the lightest terms. Where is he?" he asked in a calm icy tone that still held a deep threat if she defied him.

_Quit calling me a little girl I'm only a few years younger then you! _Knowing that he could practically read her expressions and know when she was lying. It took a long few moments of thinking before she spoke. "Well the only "he" I know that is in my house is you." Sam calmly responded.

He glared at her for moment. But then heard the door open. "You were lying but I'll spare you for now..." With that he stole another kiss this time straight from her sweet lips. Then flew out the window to find the run away.

-------

Tucker looked in shock at what he just saw take place. _He didn't just._ He thought to himself pounding his head against the wall of the pantry. _Not good not good and this is all my fault I led him to her._ _He would have never taken any interest in her at all if it weren't for me…_

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD 

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Rerencontre__ - Re-encounter_


	3. Frissons

**A/N: Well we both finally decided on a time when we update this thing every 2 weeks. Which means we'll have to do more RPing so we can finish this thing not that we don't have enough pages already but heh it's not done because it's doesn't feel right to quit yet. We hate it when people quit early on stories just when there getting good we promise not to do that. So anyways ladies, and gents on with the story.  
**

**_Disclaimer: _**_We __do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredibly awesome Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.  
_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

_(penname: LandLPhanfics)_

**Chapter 3:**** Frissons**

* * *

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke out of nowhere though it was dim and fuzzy to her then. 

For a few moments that almost felt like an eternity Sam stood frozen in the spot Phantom left her. _Did that just happen?_ she placed a finger to her lips to touch the kiss that was stolen from them. Her thoughts of him not liking her seemed to have subsided after receiving such a delicate welcoming kiss. Though she was somewhat upset that had been her first kiss the one she was saving for some one special and yet that guy just stole it out of nowhere.

She felt cold, and still like she couldn't move, she was practically in a trance right then, that she didn't hear the voices coming from the house. Sam blinked, coming back to reality and turned to face the boy whom her mysterious stranger had been chasing. "Yeah. I'm alright." she said softly, still a little shook up. She stood then still looking out in the sky for a glimpse of shadowy character but saw none. Turning back to the boy she sighed taking a deep breath to relax. "Care to explain everything to me now?" She asked.

The boy's cheeks seemed to redden in embarrassment. "Uh heh yeah I will..." he looked about the room his eyes tracing everything around as if afraid something might be hiding. "But we need to go somewhere safer. Uh where's the most secluded place in your house? Before you ask we can't let _him_ hear us." He spoke in very quiet voice.

"You mean the one that's most secret?" Sam started to try and scan through her recollections from the tour that her father took her the other day. Then a dark room appeared in her memories. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think the basement sounds like a good place to talk?" she said in a whisper, having a feeling the information she was giving him didn't want wandering ears to hear.

"Fine. Anywhere but here is good." The boy whispered. "Lead the way."

Going ahead of the boy, Sam guided him through the hallway only stopping for a moment to grab a flashlight from a nearby drawer in the parlor. It was starting to become afternoon now and there was a decent amount of light shining about. As they walked Sam's mind was about to explode with the questions she wanted to ask the boy. So many things bothered her in her mind, and after all the events that had occurred she felt a headache coming along, that definitely means she wasn't going to get a good sleep tonight. She made a turn to a small hallway that led to a door at the end. She began walking a little more quickly; she was getting anxious for answers. Opening the door and turned the light on, she then continued to lead the way down the small stairs and into the cold room, there was barely any light down stairs so Sam put the flashlight on the ground turning it on creating just enough light to see each other.

"So, were here, tell me everything" she said softly as she turned to face the boy.

Taking a deep breath the boy spoke. "Okay you probably already guessed it but this town has problems. Not average problems mind you Ghost problems." He paused for moment to let it all sink in.

Sam stared at him with curious eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured about the town problems, but ghost problems?" Sam asked in disbelief. _How is that even possible? I thought spirits of the undead were just a myth._

He nodded. "Ghost problems. Our town is under the dictatorship of a vengeful spirit. The guy you just met Phantom. I hate to say it but your parents picked the wrong place to live."

"Now you tell me." Sam felt a shiver down her spine at the mention of 'Phantom'. "So Phantom is a ghost? Right?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah..." He looked at her worried. "Now listen carefully and answer me truthfully you didn't happen to meet him before have you?" he seemed to hope beyond hope that his assuming wasn't right. If it was she was in big trouble.

"Yes I did meet him before" she said looking at his concerned face. Sam didn't want to give too much detail with her first encounter with Phantom, she preferred on keeping that to herself.

Tucker could tell she wasn't telling him everything. "Please tell me everything your life might be in danger."

_My life could be in danger?!_ she thought alarmed. "I...well, it all started when we arrived into this town...and I took a walk to get familiar with things..." Sam said as she continued to explain how they first met. Of course she had to skip a few details, like those remarks she said and that goodbye kiss... yeah she definitely didn't want to mention that.

"Your not telling me everything are you? I think he's interested in you." He said. "And before you say anything that's not a good thing."

"Why?" suddenly feeling interested. Deep, deep down she sort of had a thing for him, despite the whole freaky things that he'd done but he was handsome. And she didn't know why but there had been something about him she liked. What would be so wrong with him having interest in me?  
-------

"Well Phantom isn't usually interested in any humans, like us, but every once and while one of the girls catches his attention. Then he uh abducts them. And they're not seen again for almost two months at the least." Tucker said with gulp. _Remember what happened to Valerie? Yes she was able to resist him and come back but she never has seemed the same._ He was sure Phantom took her because Tucker loved her. _He just wanted to pick at my wounds. Why does he always have to be so heartless?_  
-------

Sam wasn't very happy at hearing this. She started panicking in her mind and debating if everything he was saying was true. And if it was true, did that mean that he was really after her? Was he going to kidnap her and take her away? All these thoughts and more were jumbled up in her mind. "So what do you think I should do, if Phantom really is interested in me?" she asked the boy.

He shook his head. "Honestly I don't know. Da-... Phantom is kind of a mystery. You just have to try and avoid him and don't encourage him. Now I suppose you want more of the truth right? Well Phantom used to be a human, he became in a fit of rage when his parents, and sister were killed in an accident caused by us humans. Now as an undead person he decided we should all pay for what we did. I'm part of a resistance but there aren't too many of us left." He motioned to his PDA. "This is what he was after. That's why he was chasing me. It's very important I get this back to my team or we don't stand a chance against him." Shaking his head sadly. "All I can say is don't let him near you and be wary if it gets cold that means a ghost is in the area. He still hasn't released his last victim so you'll be okay for now. Just be careful."

All this information was giving Sam a headache. _So phantom was human before and because of the death of his family he became what he is today?_ She thought. _That doesn't seem right. So I have to be more careful, avoid him, and not to encourage him...got it...I think... wait did he just say that he hasn't released his last victim?_ Sam felt goose bumps at the thought of all that but despite that her burning flame curiosity wouldn't dim. "Hey um...what was Phantom's...name...when he was human?" Sam asked.

The teenager seemed to look down at his feet. "His name was Danny Fenton." he replied softly. "He wasn't a bad kid then but since he lost everything he never was the same..."

_Danny Fenton..._the name seemed so innocent, like some regular person. _I don't know why but I feel bad for him._ " It must had been painful for him to loose the ones he loved..."

"Yeah. He was my best friend before he turned on me." He replied removing his hat to fiddle with it. "It was difficult for him. He was okay for a while but soon he just lost it."

"How did he become Phantom?" Sam asked with sad eyes. She felt so sorry for what had happened to Danny, she wished that she could do something.

He shrugged. "No one knows for sure." he knew he was lying to her but no matter what he couldn't give up Danny's secret not to anyone.

"Oh... I see" feeling rather disappointed, she really wanted to know more about him, to understand him more. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh sorry I didn't say it early." he said blushing in embarrassment again. "Tucker Foley at your service. And you are?"

"My name's Samantha Manson but please...call me Sam. Or you'll regret it."

"Alright Sam it is." Tucker said with a grin.

* * *

Sighing Phantom decided to give up chasing Tucker. Eh his plan wouldn't work on him anyways. Phasing through the old abandoned Fenton Works he made his way through the cobwebs towards the open door awaiting his arrival. Going through the ghost portal he made his way to the one door which was waiting for his return opening it he noticed his latest victim, ahem, companion sitting on a couch filing her nails. He rolled his eyes, the Latina princess had been a harder nut to crack then he thought she would be. But he'd finally done it though she still seemed to be clingy and want him. She was really getting on his nerves and he'd only had her for two weeks. 

The girl looked up and saw that Phantom had returned. "Oh Phantom!" she squealed. "I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" she asked with high-pitched tone.

Phantom flinched at her enthusiastic response. Sneering at her he responded. "I'm sure you have." shooting an ecto ray straight at her hair singing it but not enough for it to fall out. This girl was truly the biggest pain he'd ever thought of. Sure when he used to be his old self he'd always wanted her to be his but now he could care less. Especially after finding out what she was like. "So what have you been up to girl?" He never called his companions by their name because he didn't want to be attached to one for to long. Plus it was a great way to work on their emotions. Making them forget who they were. He laughed quietly to himself. Turning a human into a sniveling coward was quite a refreshing experience.

"Just making sure to be beautiful for you" she said with the same high-pitched voice. "Although you didn't have to shoot at my hair, I've been trying to make it perfect all day" she said with a snobbish attitude. Apparently this girl wasn't wise enough to understand whom she was dealing with, all she cared was being just right for him.

Phantom wanted to hit his head on the closest thing in his lair but there wasn't much chance of it hurting him. His eyes flashed crimson. "Paulina." he growled in a very annoyed voice. Using her real name. "I have good news for you. You're going back to the uplanders." he grinned to himself at the thought of getting rid of her. "Tonight. Then you can go back to your human, Dash." He couldn't help but be more then pleased with doing this. Weight off of his shoulders and the prospect of finding a new toy to play. Ah the idea sounded better to him every minute. Next to Valerie, Paulina was the most horrible companion he chose. He should really stop picking them just for looks. Valerie almost killed him a few times, and Paulina was always clinging to him. He sighed knowing his mind was made up. _Out with the old in with the new._

"What?! Why?! I thought you wanted me? I've been so perfect!" she yelled. Paulina did miss her home, but she also wanted to be with Phantom more than anything.

Through gritted teeth Phantom replied. "That's why you're going back." His eyes flashed crimson in annoyance. With this he scooped her up into his arms slinging her unto his shoulder while she threw a fit struggling against his cold hands. He flew towards the human world.

"No! I don't want to go! I want to be with you forever!" she screamed as she struggled to break free from his grasp. "You will never find a girl beautiful and perfect like me!!!"

Phantom rolled his eyes. As he neared the spot he always dropped off his victims in front of the clock tower. Dropping her gently on the ground he floated above for a moment waiting to see if anyone would come. Though he highly doubted. But at the same time he needed to look at prospects for a companion so it was more then perfect to wait and see if some female went to the sobbing Latina's rescue.

"this is so unfair!" she continued to yell. Angry tears began to form on her eyes; she didn't like to get rejected. She looked onto her surroundings and went walking straight. She didn't care where she was going; all she wanted was to leave from his sight.

Phantom nodded in approval and finally got bored of her petty human emotions so he flew off into the sky.

* * *

Sam walked down on the sidewalk, feeling the soft breeze play with her hair. The earlier events still playing over in her head, making it hard to think about other things, she was beginning to wonder how she hadn't began to loose it yet. _Of all people, why did this have to happen to me? My parents just had to move, and Tucker was right, we picked the wrong place to live in._ Sam shook away her thoughts as she continued to walk towards the direction that Tucker had told her to go.

After talking to the techno geek for a while she quickly became friends with him despite there noticeable differences. Soon he opened up to her about the rebel base and told her she should come and see it sometime. Since both her parents were unpacking things she decided that it couldn't hurt to just go that very afternoon. Everything seemed to be going fine at least that's what she thought. There was something different about the air now... it seemed still..._deathly_ still. Though lately that's how it always seemed to be.  
------------

Phantom flew about in the sky trying to get his mind off of things. And just relax for a while as he scanned his kingdom. Heck if you saw him at the moment you would realize this is one of the rare times he was relaxed, or even a bit serene. As he stared into the abyss a figure soon came into focus. Causing him to grin. _Well, well what do we have here? It seems our little newbie has ventured into the outside world again._ he thought to himself. Eh it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes of drifting to check on her and see if she'd done anything naughty yet. He really would hate it if the girl was a rebel. That wouldn't do at all. Of course she'd already met Tucker so there was a good chance the notion might have been planted in her head. _we'll see._ With that he went invisible and went behind her back. So close he could almost touch her.  
-------------

Sam felt so strange; she began to shiver a bit, feeling a cold breeze behind her. She felt as if someone was there...watching her...following her. _Somethings not right...could it be 'him'... or maybe I'm just paranoid...yeah that's it... I'm just so paranoid after all the things that's been happening..._ Sam tried to coax herself out of her little mental panic, but nothing was making it better. She suddenly came to a stop and quickly turned around...but saw nothing. _See Sam? No ones there... I must keep going Tucker is waiting for me._ Sam walked forward and felt relief when she saw the school come to view in the distance.  
-----------

Phantom was amused by her sudden fear. It was funny how she acted whenever he wasn't in view. _Ah well mustn't keep her waiting_ besides he didn't care if she knew his presence was there. Pulling her into his cold embrace his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Oh yes this was fun he didn't know why but it was so addictingly fun. It was so much fun he didn't make himself appear just yet. Wanting to see what her reaction would be to the whole ordeal.  
------------

Sam stopped immediately as she felt cold arms touch her and wrapped themselves around her. She didn't move an inch... it was as if she was paralyzed. Sam knew too well who it was...and her pale cheeks reddened at the thought of it. _OMG...what do I do???!!! I know its him and yet he doesn't show himself... oh no... I almost led him to Tucker and the others! This is not good. I have to play along... yeah...that's it... no wait...that's a bad idea._ Sam shook her head from the sudden mind debate. She calmed herself and spoke "Show yourself, I know it's you, there's no need to be invisible and have your arms on me, if you're trying to scare me, it ain't working." _And I still wonder how he hasn't killed me yet with these remarks..._  
--------------

Truth be told Phantom usually as she assumed killed anyone who was remotely disrespectful to him. Or at cause them to be in eternal pain. But this girl this one girl fascinated him too much. He found her snappy comments more amusing then threatening. Making himself visible he didn't release his grip from her waist. But leaned against her shoulder whispering in her ear. "Where were you going?" he asked. In a quiet deathly tone with no emotions present. Being a ghost had one of those many advantages disguising your voice so your opponent couldn't tell your real motives, many of humans easily could give themselves away by their tones. He could tell by them what they really meant. He held her close enjoying the idea of doing so. Nothing was on his mind at the moment. She'd caught him at a fairly decent time one of the only times when his ugly side wasn't present.  
------------

Sam shivered a bit as he whispered into her ear. _Oh great...what do I tell him now??? I must come up with something! Something that won't lead me to death that's for sure._ "Well, I was just taking a peaceful walk and getting to know the neighborhood more, until you showed up" she said as calmly as possible trying to avoid from getting caught lying.  
-----------

"This place is so desolate and lack of life it's a wonder you'd enjoy partaking in such an activity." Phantom chuckled reading right through her words. _she's hiding something but I'll play along._ His eyes danced in amusement as a he slowly released one of his arms from around her waist still keeping a deathly grip from the first. He slowly ran his icy hand over her back. Rubbing it gently. "We never were properly introduced but I think you already know my name what may I ask is yours?"  
----------

Sam felt a little uncomfortable when he placed his hand on her back but still managed to answer him truthfully. "My name is Sam" she said casually.  
-------

"Sam..." Phantom replied pondering her words as he slowly caressed her neck with his gloved hands. "Short for Samantha right?" he asked well it seemed like he asked but he continued talking. "Cute very cute." He said almost in a muttering tone as if he wasn't talking to her at all. He kept running his hand down her back till he was bored then preceded to play with her short hair. "You know you are quite an enigma Sam... ah it comes with your type I guess." He chuckled lightly.

Enjoying this amusement it was taking his mind off the boredom or the stressful things around him. It was rather refreshing. Rubbing her neck softly he kept playing around with her feeling her shiver every once and a while from the cold. He laughed ever so lightly.

Then after a long while he slowly withdrew his arm from holding her still. But before she could run away he slowly turned her around to face him letting his red eyes linger on her amethyst ones for a long moment. Before he grinned stealing another tender kiss from her entrancing lips then he let go of her. "I must be off so much to do. So many subjects to check." he said calmly. Looking at her for one more moment. Then flying into the endless crystal skies above.  
-----------------

Sam blinked back to reality. This was once again another encounter with Phantom, and something told her it wouldn't be the last. _Did... did that just happen? Again?...Did ..He…_ Sam couldn't even set her mind to think straight everything was so sudden. Sam stood frozen in the sidewalk in the place where Phantom once appeared. _He seemed a little different though, not as menacing as he usually was, but still frightening to say the least._ Sam felt another shiver down her spine as thoughts of Phantom being close to her... too close arrived in her head. _I don't think Tucker needs to know about this..._

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD 

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Frissons __- Chills_


	4. Attrait

**A/N: Not too much to say except we got it in on time or a little before. hmm not so sure. Oh well. We've enjoyed creating this story and we hope you enjoy it as much as we did making it. Glad to hear your liking it so far. You have yet to see what is to happen. The story will be one thing that will keep you guessing. At least we hope. Thank you all our reviewers so far your reviews mean the world to us. And those who fav but don't review if you could review at least once it would be a pleasure. We like feedback it keeps us going. Okay enough talk on with the story. **

**_Disclaimer: _**_We __do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the magnificent Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.  
_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

_(penname: LandLPhanfics)_

**Chapter 4: Attrait**

* * *

Sam broke away from her thoughts and proceeded walking or more like running towards the school building. She didn't want to run into Phantom again. Seeing him then was enough to have her heart pounding incredibly hard beats, not letting the tension that he brought with him leave right away. When she arrived at what she assumed to be the headquarters she was greeted with curious teal eyes. The techno genius Tucker looked with such concern that she had a feeling he could tell how stressed, and messed up she was feeling. But then again maybe not maybe she was reading too much into things or just being really paranoid. 

Tucker spoke. "Sam? What's wrong? And more importantly what happened to you?" Or maybe she was hoping too high.

For a moment she didn't speak as she summed up the best way to answer him. "Nothing. Uh I mean nothing's wrong, I just got a little... distracted earlier, my parents were giving me a hard time" she lied.

Tucker looked at her unconvinced. "Sam if you're having any problems don't lie please. You have to be especially careful now that you've caught the Phantom's interest." Others looked up from there work in horror, concern, and confusion. He motioned them to continue working. "Please you can tell me..." Tucker said quieter voice. "I almost lost my girlfriend Valerie after what he put her through I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm fine Tuck really parents have been getting on my nerves." Sam said then thought quickly to change the subject before her guilt would rise and spill some information that didn't need to be said at the moment. It was her problem after all not his. "So Tucker, um, how about you show me around?"

Tucker shook his head to break out of his thoughts. And nodded with a dashing smile. "Sure Sam." Slowly they made their way around the old storage way, which had not so long ago turned into the headquarters of the resistance. Five computers were in the room all with people sitting at the machines typing away. Then at another area a whole video surveillance screen was set up. Sitting at it an Asian young man with jet black hair and a calm, assertive face was sitting monitoring things with head phones on. "Sam this is Kwan he takes care of the monitoring the town seeing what Phantom's up to. But usually we have trouble with Phantom and his troops destroying our hidden cameras."

A gentle young man smiled up at her. "Nice to meet you Sam." He had an over friendly face. But at the same time he seemed gentle, with kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Kwan" Sam smiled. Sam turned back to her friend "This is really amazing Tucker, but don't you think that Phantom would find this place eventually? You would be in big trouble if he did."

Tucker spoke quietly. "Yeah he might but we haven't been here to long he found our last place and..." he glanced down not speaking as if caught in a rush of bad memories. Forcing a smile he spoke. "Never mind it's not so important at the moment."

Suddenly a rush of red came at them and engulfed Tucker in a hug. "Hey my little techni I'm back." said a cheerful voice. Of a young woman in red and black armor, she had her helmet off revealing a beautiful young teenager no older then Tucker's age. She had chocolate brown skin, forest green eyes, and long dark curly black hair. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, almost making him fall over.

Tucker smiled sheepishly embarrassed. "Uh… heh Sam this is Valerie my girlfriend."

_So this is the famous Valerie._ Sam smiled at the young teen, "Hi Valerie, nice finally meeting you" Sam said warmly.

"Oh so you've heard about me?" Valerie said raising an eyebrow with suspicion clearly written in her eyes. She eyed Tucker curiously.

"Not much, Tucker has said your name a few times" Sam said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh he has, has he?" Valerie said eyeing Tucker accusingly till she understood. Then she gasped glaring. "You did not tell her that..." Then suddenly she was taken off guard by a blond hair who came running into the room, she looked excited about something. "What is it Star?" Valerie asked her best friend taking her attention away from Sam, and her lying boyfriend.

"It's Paulina." The girl said with sparkling eyes. "Phantom released her!"

Tucker looked up from his work alarmed and worried. But he didn't speak.

Sam stood there quietly. _Tucker mentioned that Phantom took his victims and stayed with them for about a month or so...and then he would look for another..._Sam began to feel a bit uneasy, but glad that the girl was out and free_...but that means...I'm probably next...No, no maybe not I mean he had his chance to take me before and he didn't. Maybe he's just playing, yeah that's it he's not really interested in me. _She wanted to slap herself in the face for such a notion but resisted doing so seeing how Valerie, and Tucker were right there.

Tucker was surprised. "He kept her for only two weeks?" looking to the blond girl he spoke. "Is she alright Star?"

Star nodded. "Yes except for her keeping on raving about wanting to be back with the 'ghost boy' as she calls him."

Valerie groaned slamming her fist on the nearby coffee table in frustration. "Great now he's going to be looking for a new candidate, to be his victim. That jerk he kept me there for two months even though I kept beating the crap out of him." Her eyes glared hard then her eyes softened with worry. "This isn't good now I'll need to figure out who his next victim is ….argh poor girl..."

Sam began to feel a little nauseous, everything in the room began to spin a little. _Oh no...I know who's the next girl...there's no doubt about it..._Sam shook her head in order to get her vision right, she was just to overly stressed, she kept on thinking too much at once. _He's...gonna be looking for me, he's going to take me...what should I do?_ Sam felt even more sick thinking of what could happen next...but she tried hard as possible not to give away anything.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. "Are you okay you don't look so good." he helped guide her to a nearby old sofa nearby that was brought in to add a little comfort to their small headquarters. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

Sam gratefully took the opportunity to sit down, if she kept standing up she would have probably collapsed right there in front of everyone. "I'm ok Tucker, I just feel a little dizzy that's all" Sam said with a weak smile.

Tucker sighed and nodded. "Alright if you say so." Taking one more skeptical glance at Sam. He turned back to Kwan. "Kwan any activity concerning Phantom?"

Kwan looked up with a puzzled face. "No, none. But about five blocks from headquarters the video camera shorted out for a while. I couldn't get anything to work for about twenty or so minutes. It was really odd."

Sam listened to Tucker and Kwan about the concerning activity about Phantom. Sam's heart began to race at hearing his name, she wasn't sure if it was because of fear, or something else. As if she already wasn't feeling sick, the news about the camera shorting out made her eye twitch slightly as the facts processed in her brain. _Video camera... shorting out...20 minutes...5 blocks_ Sam shook her head. _That wasn't where I was earlier was it..._ Sam shivered. _I need to stop thinking too much to myself..._

* * *

Today had been a long day for Sam, too many things happening in so little time. _At least it's over now._ She walked over to her window and opened it a little to let the soft cool breeze enter her room. She stared at the perfect sky above her. It was sunset and the colors in the sky matched so perfect with the feeling of warmth. _It seems things are getting better, looks like I'm going to have a peaceful night._ Sam walked over to her bed and laid down. She felt so comfortable in her bed wearing her silk black tank top and her soft black pant pajama bottoms. Everything seemed to be turning out for the better. Sam reached over to her nightstand which laid her favorite book in which she was reading the other day. Sam opened it on where she left off and began to read.

* * *

Phantom had quite enjoyed his time with the girl what was her name again? Ah Sam that's right. He didn't know why but he found her both fascinating and refreshing compared to most people he'd met in this town. She wasn't hostile yet the same time she wasn't too scared of him well sometimes she was sometimes she wasn't. She was very complex, yet very interesting. The least thing you ever want to do is attract the attention of the Phantom. 

He was addicted to her in a way, and he couldn't put the new resident out of his mind. She was pounding on his thoughts like the hard sound of water dripping from a faucet. It just kept going no matter how much you try to fix the leek. He couldn't ignore it any longer and set out to search for her. His crimson eyes rested on her home. To his surprise and satisfaction the window was open. Yes he could easily phase through to see her but this was more fun. Slowly he turned invisible again and flew into her bedroom, where he saw the young beauty reading a book totally unaware of his presence.  
-------

Sam continued to read her wonderful book until she felt a sudden chill coming from her window. _Hmmm seems like it's going to be a little chilly tonight, I'd better close the window in a while._ She was completely unaware of what was really going turned her head back to the book, to at peace for her own good. A soft chuckle escaped from her as she read. Apparently something amused her in the chapter.

As Sam read she felt a shiver down her spine. _How come I keep getting these shivers...I guess I'll have to close the window sooner then I thought... but..._ looking back to the entrancing pages of her novel _Not yet..._ she decided with a sigh before turning back to her book.  
-------

Sitting down in the small chair that was close to Sam. Phantom watched her with amusement. Yes soon he wanted to make his presence known to her but she seemed so cute when she laughed. And of course there'd be more affect if he appeared when she was calm, and happy. Then upset and scared. He'd learned that from experience.  
-------

Soon she'd read enough and placed the book down under her pillow, then got up from the bed. She walked towards nearby window, but before she closed it she looked upon the beautiful sky once more. A warm breeze seemed to be playing with her hair as she stuck her head out. "Its so peaceful" she whispered to no one.

Staring at the sky she saw a small sparrow flying in the sky. "I wish I was that bird, he gets to be free and fly into this calming sky" she said quietly. Sighing Sam closed the window and went to bed again. Picking up where she left off on her book she thought she heard a soft thud from the chair near her. She looked at the chair with curious eyes for a moment _no. It can't be...I'm just being paranoid again. Tonight it's my time to relax, not feeling like someone's after me again. Relax._  
-------

Phantom smirked amused that she didn't notice him yet. Yet at the same time he wanted her to. She didn't before hand last time he snuck up on her and she did notice him then after a little while. Maybe he wasn't being forward enough. He slowly leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek with his cold lips. _That ought to do it._  
-------

Sam froze as cold lips touched her bare cheek. She shivered at the process. _Omg...he's here...not only is he here he's next to me! Sam calm down, the last thing I need is to pass out in fear with him here._ Sam turned to the direction of where the lips had touched her. She waited for him to appear and was prepared this time unlike the other times. "So, came today to break my peaceful night?" she said calmly.  
-------

Phantom seemed to ignore her petty comment and spoke to her. "Finally you noticed me I was beginning to think you'd lost your touch Sammy." He turned himself visible to reveal his smirking smile as he grabbed her and dragged her into his lap. Nuzzling her shoulder. "Did you miss me?" He asked softly caressing her neck. He slowly took the clutched book out of her hands. 'A Vampire's Kiss.' He seemed to glare at the book for messing up his moment with Sam. Then tossed it far enough away so she couldn't reach it. Taking to running his gloved fingers through her hair again.  
-------

Part of her wanted to yell at him for stealing her book, and throwing it. But she had too stay composed, she couldn't arouse him or make him think she'd fall for his tricks. _If you weren't so dangerous I'd really like to teach you a lesson in manners right now._ She said in her thoughts but not out loud. Despite her anger, and somewhat disgust in him showing up out of nowhere to ruin her evening she still felt so nervous, so uncomfortable, and somewhat scared.

Sam tried to calm her heart down, it was beating with incredible speed, and she swore it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment. She breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. _I have no idea what to do now?! I think I'm already running out of my remarks... _The whole time she remained on his lap with her cheeks growing redder every moment as he continued to play with her hair.

Before she knew it she was completely relaxed suddenly used to having him there. How was it possible he could do this to her. How could he make her feel so scared of him when others talked about him, and yet when she was around him, alone, she didn't feel that way. Yes she was uncomfortable, annoyed, and a bit nervous but scared not really at all. She felt more terrified then when she saw him. _Oh great. I think I'm beginning to loose it!!!_ Sam watched as he played with her hair gently_...he seems sort of calm too tonight, he doesn't seem so demanding...well he still is… but not much._  
-------

Leaning against her shoulder gently he spoke. "I heard your wish Sam." His cold breath could be a little uncomfortable but the way he entranced his voice was so alluring. Like a siren in a way something she could not resist and he knew it. Little did she know he used this for most of his victims. Not that he had decided doing that yet on that part but it got the job done. He could see her face tinted a noticeable red shade. His red eyes flashed crimson in amusement. Slowly he gathered her up in his arms before she could protest he sealed her scream with a passionate kiss. Then holding her tightly in bridal style he turned them both intangible and shot through the roof into the heavens of the nights alluring sky.

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD 

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Attrait __- Allure_


	5. Vol

**A/N: It's a bit late I know but better late then never. Think of it this way to keep on schuedule we'll be updating the next chapter a lot sooner then usual.  
**

**_Disclaimer: _**_We __do not own any Danny Phantom characters that honor goes to the incredible genius Butch Hartman. We do however own all the characters who don't appear in the series. Though at the moment there are none.  
_

**Embrasser Obscurite**

**By:**

_Lydia, and Lyanne _

_(penname: LandLPhanfics)_

**Chapter 5: Vol**

* * *

She didn't even have time to protest, everything was happening so fast, and before she knew it, she was in his arms, out the window, weightlessly flying over Amity. Sam's heart began to pound at an incredibly fast beats as she looked at Phantom with fearful eyes. As much as she wanted to fly and feel the wind earlier in the evening... she was scared of one thing... _falling_. 

Instinct took over reason and before she knew it she had her arms folded around Phantom's cold neck for a more secure grip. She could feel the warm wind touch her face, and the whispers of air as they flew through the sky. _What is he doing?!... Where is he taking me? Is he actually taking me higher?!!!_ So many questions filled into Sam's mind, and was scared to even know the answer to any of them. "Please... don't drop me" Sam whispered.  
-------

Phantom just smiled as he kept taking them higher into the sky. After hearing her plea he smirked "Don't worry Sammy if I wanted to drop you, I would have done it a long time ago." Chuckling lightly actually enjoying having a partner in flight. The stars were already shining like sapphire gems in the moonlit sky. He turned to look at her angelic face. "Are you enjoying this?"  
-------

Sam loosened up her grip on him a little bit. He was right, if he wanted to drop her he would have done that earlier. Sam looked at the view around her, it was beautiful, she had to admit it. The stars, the moon and even if the world that was underneath wasn't as nice it still seemed beautiful to her. She snuggled up closer to his body and whispered "Actually... yes I think I am."  
-------

Phantom could feel his cheeks turning crimson a little. She was so cute when she was serene. And she wasn't really clingy either. She just seemed so peaceful and composed. _ARGH!_ He banished the thought from his head and his eyes flashed blood red for a moment. It was directed at her but he didn't like the feeling of emotions he'd escaped those things long ago and he didn't wish for them to surface not now. He noticed he accidentally caused ectoplasm to singe her. Looking to her he was a little worried. He needed to keep his emotions down or he might damage her. Why he cared he didn't know but he did sort of care for her safety. Somewhat.  
-------

Sam let out a soft yelp as she felt something burn her skin a bit, but completely ignored it. Judging by his face it looked like it was an accident. Sam once again snuggled close to him. She didn't know why but it felt so good, he somewhat felt... _warm_. Sam studied his face features now being close enough to do so, he was so perfect, his pale skin was flawless, his red eyes glittered in the moonlight and his snowy hair shined with the stars. Sam blushed a little as she was caught staring.  
-------

Phantom soared across the sky passing the high above the Milky Way. Everything was peaceful, and quiet. A beam of red energy shot into view making Phantom loose balance causing Sam to loose grip. Shocked he dived down and caught her making her land straight on his back. "Hang on." He whispered. His eyes glared blood red as he looked about for his attacker. "Who dares to attack me!" He barked looking about to find who had ruined things. He was ready to rip the human or the ghost's head off.

A lone figure in red body armor wearing a helmet over their head, the person was obviously human, and female. Her whole body was covered with armor save for lock of chocolate brown ponytail. She rode on a sky board. "Me, ghost. I'm here to end your afterlife once and for all." the girl spoke aiming her cannon at him.  
-------

Sam clutched her arms together around Phantom's neck. She had no idea what was going on, one minute they were flying peacefully, then next she was falling down screaming, thank goodness Phantom caught her in time. _What's going on?!...Who would attack now?!_ Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw the girl in the armor suit aiming at Phantom.

Two things were bad here in this scenario, one if she were to shoot Phantom, she would get hit as well and fall, and two she didn't want Phantom to get hurt. Why she didn't want to him to get hurt she did not know but she just did. "Phantom, be careful...avoid her...fly way from her...let's just get out of here". Sam whispered into his ear in a panic matter. She also didn't want Phantom to fight her or _kill_ her...  
-------

Phantom softened a bit but shook his head. "No, I must defend myself. I don't run like a coward Sam."_But I've got to keep her safe some how, and I don't want her running off._ He thought to himself then an idea came to mind. He slowly brought her to a ledge not to far away but far enough to be out of view of his attacker.

Before she could ask him what was he doing. He whistled at the top of his voice, all was quiet after that till a loud barking came from behind, and soon a very unexpected sight came into a view. In place of the loud barking was a small puppy, which looked practically normal if it wasn't for the green fur, and red eyes. The little pup jumped into his way wagging his tail as he began licking his face. Then something completely unexpected took place, Phantom laughed from the little guys wet tongue. "Cujo down boy." he said between giggle fits "Down." He finally said regaining face the little pup begun wagging his tail happily again from his place on the floor. Pointing to Sam he spoke directly to the dog. "Watch." The puppy nodded, and stood over by Sam while Phantom took off to meet the ghost hunter.  
-------

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, a few seconds ago he seemed incredibly human and for the first time she had heard him laugh happily. She smiled as the puppy stood next to her. _well, despite the green fur and the red eyes, he's so cute!_ Sam petted the soft fur and picked the pup up and stared into his eyes. "So, you must be the one that keeps Phantom sane huh? " she asked the pup.

"Arf" Cujo replied. He liked this human unlike other ones, she wasn't trying to kick him or hurt him. As many did while he was alive. But he still needed to keep her here. His master didn't want her wandering off so it was his job to look after her. Despite that he licked her face with doggy kisses. Showing a happy smile.

On the other side Phantom was fighting off the girl which he already could tell even with the armor on who she was. _She always was one who hated those who wanted dead even when I was watching over this useless planet._ But after he had chosen her to be his companion things had gotten worse. He had numerous scars, all over his body to prove it.

_I just hope Cujo keeps that girl safe and out of view of Tucker's girl friend. Wouldn't she be surprised if she found out that the girl she had made friends with was some one he took interest in. Oh yeah then they'd keep her locked up._ he thought sarcastically even though he could easily get through any defense system they decided to put up. He shot green beams at Valerie which she still managed to dodge.

_I need some reinforcements._ he thought lifting a small green, and silver wrist communicator his mouth. "Skulker do you want to do a little hunting."  
A muscular voice on the other side spoke up. "What did you have in mind twerp."  
"Keep Hunter Girl busy."  
"Hmm yes I always wanted her pelt on my wall."  
"Kill her and you'll have me to deal with Skulker!" He growled.  
"Alright, alright I'll just ruff her up a bit."  
"I don't care what you do just keep her alive."  
"Right, hunter out."

Sighing Phantom turned his eyes flashed crimson annoyed as she tried once again to hurt him but all he had to do was put a shield around himself and he was safe. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do but it had benefits he wanted to get back to Sam. And Skulker loved chasing Valerie. Even though she wasn't a ghost. Ghost zone greatest hunter had an obsession with fighting her. Eh he'd never understand it.

Sam giggled as Cujo licked her face. She sat down cross-legged and placed the puppy in her lap. She continued to pet the soft green fur as she continued to speak softly to the pup asking him questions as if he could answer her, well besides barking an answer anyways. Sam stared into the direction that Phantom had flown off to. "Cujo?" She said petting the pup. "Do you think Danny will be alright?" she asked the pup, noticing that she had accidentally called Phantom by his first name. Luckily he wasn't there to hear it.

Cocking his head as though he understood what she said. He seemed to be asking 'how did you know my master's name?' but then the little guy jumped off her lap rather suddenly panting excitedly. Soon she'd see the reason Phantom had returned. The canine jumped into his open arms and the boy scratched his head affectionately.

Then he placed the pup back down and turned to the girl. "So I see you too got acquainted." He said his once smiling face replaced by one with a look that couldn't be described. He slowly approached her pulling her into his embrace as he slowly sat down gazing at the stars for a moment before he began rubbing her back, and playing with her hair. Cujo came over and sat next to them with his cocky eyes alert to any threat that might come to face them.

"Acquainted? Hmmmm, nah I think he's my friend" Sam said with a little laugh as she petted the pup once more. Sam shivered as Phantom rubbed her back. She didn't really like it when he would touch her like that, and apparently playing with her hair was something he enjoyed to do a lot. _I wonder what he did to Valerie... I'm sure she's alright... how come was I so worried about him? I shouldn't even care!...I'm not becoming fond of him...am I???? ... I'm not actually...liking his presence...am I??!!! Oh no Sam...I've got to pull myself together here...he's a ghost. He's evil...and he probably already considers me as his victim..._Sam shook her head._Why me?!_ Sam thought as she stared into the sky blankly.  
-------

Phantom's head was rushing with thoughts as he slowly rubbed the girl's back. He needed some time to think and this worked well. With Cujo guarding the entrance he had a chance to keep her here if she tried to escape and keep others out. It wasn't often he got a chance like this to just relax. And it was fun playing with the young girl's emotions. One thing about being a ghost you could feel others emotions. He felt fear, concern, and confusion. Running through her. It was invigorating. The thoughts running through his own mind weren't though.

_Why did I let Valerie go?_ Honestly he didn't care two cents about the girl but for some reason he couldn't find it in his empty soul to kill her. _Oh well the ones that lived suffered more then the ones that didn't._ Yes that brought a smile to his face, the idea that that caused more pain made it all the more fun to have handed the young huntress to Skulker to toy with. She deserved it being part of the rebellion and the pain she'd caused attacking him made it all the more reason for his sweet revenge to be realized.

He liked it though being able to do this once more with a human girl, rubbing her back, and playing with her silky hair. She was more fun to toy with then even murder was. Heh he liked doing this, and to think he'd never thought about doing it before. But his eyes flashed crimson for a moment. Angry at himself for letting his emotions be caught up from Cujo's entrance._Maybe it wasn't the best idea to call him._

Yet he had a soft spot for that little guy one that no other thing could fill but then again no one else could put him to real emotions like the puppy. He didn't mind it too much it didn't always happen when Cujo was around but it did sometimes and that was the time he needed to be cautious. _Still the little pup could be some use._ Looking to the young teen he had in his arms he smirked as a little idea began to form in his head. _Yes a very good use._  
-------

Sam continued to stare into the sky. Everything seemed peaceful around her. She forgot the fact that Phantom was still rubbing her back and playing with her hair, and the soft breeze blowing on her face, it felt like a lullaby to her. Her eyes began to feel heavy. _No Sam, you can't fall asleep...not now... I must stay awake._ Sam let out a heavy sigh. _But I'm so tired...I've been through a lot today._ Without realizing she quickly had fallen asleep in his arms.  
-------

Phantom soon noticed that Sam had fallen asleep. He grinned, and slowly set her down on the small bed of straw some one had left there. Kissing her on the cheek. _Poor little thing so exhausted from all that happened, I almost forgot how fragile they are..._ he was tempted to have a little fun while she was asleep but he found quick as a flash Cujo right in his face growling at him with his red eyes glowing. Phantom was unmoved but looked to the dog after a few moments of eye contact he groaned finally sighing. "Okay fine you win." He glared playfully at the puppy. "You like her don't you?" The pup nodded. This surprised him because Cujo hated humans almost as much as his master did. But he seemed attached to this one.

_Well this is good thing, my plan will work out even better that way._ he thought to himself with a chuckle. Scooping up the tired girl in his arms. He motioned the puppy to follow. Together they started flying into the sky. Skulker had done what he could to Valerie because there was no sign of the ghost hunter around. Slowly he neared the teen's house.

Phasing through the room, Cujo followed but was a little tense at the thought of going in a human's home. But he loved his master enough to do as he was told. Once inside the girl's bedroom, he put her on the bed, but Cujo barked lifting up the sheet with his teeth. Sighing Phantom shook his head amused at his friend. And did as he wanted placing her under the covers. Then he turned to leave Cujo as he started to leave with him. But he shook his head. "Stay here." he said to him. Cujo seemed a little skeptical about doing this but nodded, and climbed on top the bed to rest his head at her feet. Only looking up for a moment to see his master before the ghost boy took off. Phantom chuckled as he left. _Perfect._ he thought to himself pleased with his plan.

* * *

A/N: There is nothing more in a different language except the title and the chapters. We just wanted to make our work a little more exotic I guess XD 

Translations from French to English

_Embrasser Obscurite - Embracing Darkness  
Vol __- Flight_


End file.
